marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 189
As Rachel and Amara continue their sight seeing, Miguel Rodriguez continues his daily labors, hauling fish on a dock. When he walks past the changing room, he spots some of his coworkers snooping in his locker. Miguel swats them away to see that the amulet he found earlier is still there. When it begins talking once more, offering him untold power, he rejects it, feeling that it is evil, and slams his locker door shut. As Rachel and Amara exit the New York Metropolitan Museum, Amara spots her old foe from Nova Roma, Selene. At first, she is upset when Rachel plucks the thought out of her mind, but she agrees to let her new found friend join her in tracking her down. The two track their mutual enemy to the gates of the Hellfire Club. The two sneak in and put on some maids outfits so that they can snoop around. As it turns out, Selene has come to the Hellfire Club to petition for membership as the new Black Queen. Sebastian Shaw is hardly impressed, and tells her that it is a position that must be earned. Selene gives him a show of her powers, animating the ground around him and almost crushing him. Deciding that she will prove to him her worth, even though Shaw realizes that she would likely seize control of the Hellfire Club from him, she teleports away to bring him a present. Left alone, Tessa asks Shaw if he will admit her into the club. Shaw tells her that, given the circumstances, he may have little choice in the matter. Upstairs, Rachel continues to pose as a maid when she is approached by who she thinks is Selene and lashes out with a psi-blast. It turns out to be an illusion and that she had really attacked Amara. She is then caught from behind by Selene, who uses her powers to enslave both Rachel and Amara and bring them to Sebastian Shaw. Upon doing so, Tessa silently remarks how Rachel has a striking resemblance to Jean Grey. Deep inside Rachel's mind, she struggles to free herself, not wishing to become someone's slave, and manages to break Selene's hold on her. Establishing a psi-link with Amara, she struggles with her to free her from Selene's control as well. Forcing her to use her powers in the psychic plane that has been created causes Amara to snap free from Selene's control. The two X-Men then battle Selene, however are easily over powered. Before things can escalate further, Colossus, Rogue and Nightcrawler arrive. Nightcrawler teleports Selene away, and the mental projection of Professor X appears and demands to know what's going on. When Amara insists on getting revenge on Selene, Xavier tells her to stand down. When Shaw tells the X-Men that he has no quarrel with them and that kidnapping Rachel and Amara was not his idea, the X-Men decide to depart without further incident. When Rachel asks if her psychic SOS helped the X-Men locate her, Xavier points her attention to the outside, where damage caused from Magma's powers were visibly evident. Elsewhere, Jamie Rodriguez waits for a subway train after his busy day at work, listening to the latest news broadcast regarding Dazzler's outting as a mutant and the continued debate over the Mutant Control Act that is working its way through Congress. As he listens, he doesn't notice a mugger sneak up being him and stab him with a knife from behind. As Jamie collapses to the ground, the thief grabs the amulet that has dropped out of his pockets. Upon doing so, it releases the forces trapped inside and begins engulfing the entire subway platform with Eldridge fire, the start of a terrible transformation. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** * ** Unnamed naval personnel * * * Various New Yorkers * Phil, Stephens and other unnamed fishermen * * * * * * * * * * * New York street thug Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* ******** Upper East Side ********* and ********** ********* ********** and *********** ******** ********* ****** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** *** *** *** **** * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** Items: * Vehicles: * Navy Hydrofoil - * Norway, a cruise ship | Notes = | Trivia = * The bottom two panels of the second page of the issue feature a strange parallel between Rachel's dark future and our own past: "In her mind's eye she sees lower Manhattan burning. The twin towers of the world trade center lie in ruins. Thousands are dead, many more are injured." Kind of chilling to know that some of us read those words over fifteen years before they actually happened in an entirely different way for entirely different reasons. | Recommended = * Editor's Recommendations: ** Kitty Pryde and Wolverine Vol 1 ** - ** Dazzler: The Movie | Links = * - See for further referencing }} References